


This is how the world ends.

by BaudelaireCopay



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaudelaireCopay/pseuds/BaudelaireCopay





	This is how the world ends.

This is how the world ends  
This is how the world ends  
This is how the world ends  
Not with a bang but with a whimper -Poem of unknown origin .

It all started with the rains, they say it started long ago but that's when it really started.

I'm certain that the people who died in those floods were lucky, the sunwaves that came after that- nature's apologies for the floods-were worse. Far worse.

The sand that crunches under me is glass, the sound of a giant chewing. Grandmother keeps some pieces in her box, she won't let me see them. I snuck in once, stole a piece, it’s in my headdress now, the combination of hat and headdress is stifling but it’s better than being slowly roasted.

Ten more metres to go, with a sigh I sling up my pack. I love sighing, Mother used to do it, said it meant change, I like to think of things changing, of something interesting happening. 

It never does of course, everyone dies the same way. Even she did. Someone tried to hang herself, once. I remember it because it was the most interesting thing that had happened in our little enclave. She got eaten before she could even properly choke. 

But I still believe. Grandmother says hope is what makes us special, our enclave. And I’m a symbol of that. I am Hope. There’s a tree out there and I’ll find it. I’ll find Hope.


End file.
